


Forever Is Only So Short

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Back.) 

Raph was out on patrol looking for any sign of trouble. He was secretly however on his mating season and he was trying to find the perfect girl to be his mate. 

Starla was walking hiding in alleys as she tried to find food. She had been mutated a bit and now had cat ears and a tail.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(I'm sorry if the rp is bad.)  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
No it's not  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
I'm just going to sleep. I'll do my part tomorrow  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Sorry I forgot DX

Clara was walking home from the movies and looked up at the night sky and smiled.

Leo was out on patrol looking for any bad guys to apprehend. He heard someone in an alley next to him. He went to go investigate.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph soon landed on a building and looked around. He noticed a beautiful girl walking by herself and immediately thought that she the one. She was his mate. 

She he sighed as she couldn't find one scrap of food and sighed shaking her head. Why did life have to be hard?  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was almost at her apartment.

Leo saw a neko girl. He thought she was beautiful.  
"Excuse me miss? Are you hungry?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon jumped down in front of her. "Hi there." He said. 

She looked at him and started backing up. "Who are you? Another one of Shredder's mutant minions here to capture me or kill me?" She asked being defensive. She been attacked too much.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gasped and ran away from him and went into her apartment locking all her doors and windows.

"No I'm not. I'm a good guy and the name's Leo. Come with me back to my home and I'll feed you."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sighed. "Of course she's afraid of me." He said. 

She looked hesitant but nodded. "You have milk too right? My kittens need to be fed..." She said softly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara hid in her closet locking her door.

Leo nodded as he took the kittens and her back to the lair.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sighed going to a window and knoxking. "Please don't be afraid! I'm a good guy! I'm not going to hurt you." He said. 

She looked around snd smiled. "You guys must stay hidden very well." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara unlocked her door then unlocked her window.

Leo nodded smiling at her as he made her a sandwich and he got milk for the kittens.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He entered the room and smiled softly. 

she smiled and ate hapoily. "I haven't ate this well in well. Ever!" She said happily.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him and sat on her bed.

Leo smiled happily as he nodded.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful?" He asked. 

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much!" She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened and she blushed shaking her head no looking away from him.

"You're welcome. Do you need a place to stay?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked turning her head then kissing her. 

She lookee at him. "No I can't accept. You've been very kind but it's too dangerous for me to live with others." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened and she pushed him away from her.

"No I insist. My and my brothers will protect you."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sighed. "Sorry." He said. 

She he shook her head. "You don't understand. I've killed people Leo... Not by choice either..." She said softly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and kissed him deepening it rubbing his shoulders.

"That doesn't matter. I will protect you and I'll keep you safe."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kissed back holding her close to his body. 

She looked st him. "You're willing to risk getting hurt just to protect me?" She asked softly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started moaning into the kiss.

Leo nodded smiling at her stroking her cheek.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and started kissing her neck. 

She tilt her head. "Why? You only just met me?" She asked softly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and turned her head to give him better access to her neck.

"I don't know why but I'm strangely attracted to you."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nibbled and sucked on her neck leaving hickies. 

She blushed. "Right... I don't see how. I'm a freak..." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered and laid down on her bed.

"You're beautiful to me that's why."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He got on top of her and kissed down to her chest. 

She blushed deeply.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sook took one of her nipples in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. 

She blushed more. "Thank you." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara held his head closer to her chest moaning.

Leo smiled and nodded at her stroking her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He used one of his hands to massage the other breast and his other hand to start rubbing her vagina. 

She ended up leaning into his touch closing her eyes. Small purring came out.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back shivering in delight moaning.

Leo looked down at her his eyes full of love for her.  
"I think I love you. Will you date me?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and inserted a finger. 

She looked at him shocked. "Really? You do? But I always thought that I'd be the last option any guy would choose..." She said softly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Hold on I'll change it  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
There  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Ok I changed mine.)  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok

Clara mewled shuddering in pleasure.

Leo nodded gazing into her eyes.  
"I want you and no one else."

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He started fingering her. 

She blushed deeply. "I'd be honored to date you." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara's body racked with pleasure as she whimpered.

Leo hugged her fiercely to him.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirks and positions himself before slowly entering her. 

She blushes and hugged back.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain as she started to cry.

Leo picked her up bridal style and swung her around.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He waited till she adjusted. 

She laughed and giggled.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Leo set her down.  
"You'll need clothes and a place to sleep. We have a guest room and will get you clothes tomorrow."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He started thrusting in and out. 

She smiled. "Ok. But how? I can't go into public and unless you have something to make you look human people would freak out." She said softly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders mewling.

"I have something that can turn me into a human."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He started going faster and harder. 

She nodded. "Means I'll just have to hide the ears and tail." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders moaning.

Leo nodded.  
"Can you hide your ears and tail?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He grosned in pleasure going faster and harder. 

She nodded. "I just put on a beanie and tuck the tail into my leggings." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak and came all around him.

Leo nodded.  
"Wanna take a shower? I'm sure you need it."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon reached climax and filled her up. 

She looked at herself and laughed a little. "Subtle. I do look awful right now. These are my only clothes..." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted.

Leo nodded.  
"Borrow some of my clothes in the meantime."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He pulled out of her panting. 

She tilt her head. "You have clothes?" She asked.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted.  
"What's your name?"

"Yeah of course I do. Can't go around naked as a human now can I?" Leo said smirking.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled. "Raph. What's your name beautiful?" He asked. 

She laughed a bit. "True." She said. "We'll show me the way." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed at that.  
"M-my name's Clara."

Leo showed her his room and showed her his drawers and closet full of clothes.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. "Clara, I think I love you. Please be my mate." He said. 

She smiled and grabbed a shirt and hoodie knowing they basically are long enough on her to where she could wear it as a dress.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded.

Leo blushed kissing her cheek as he turned into a human with his watch after putting clothes on.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. 

She he went and cleaned up before changing into t-shirt hoodie and boxers.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek then laid down and fell asleep.

Leo took her topside and took her to a clothing store.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and held her close. 

She looked around excitedly. "Look at the cute dresses!" She said happily.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo nodded chuckling.  
"Pick out anything you want and I'll get it for you."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She looked at him. "You sure? It's a dangerous thing to say to a girl." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo nodded then chuckled.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She grinned and started looking around at cute outfits with skirts and dresses.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo just watched her smiling at her from behind her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She ended up grabbing a few outfits with skirts and tried them on soon finishing after getting s tons of clothes. "Ok I'm done!" She said happily.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo went up to the register and paid for them.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She grinned.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo left with her going back to the lair with her bags of clothes.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She smiled at him. "Thank you!" She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Anytime sweetie," Leo cooed to her setting the bags down in her room.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She grinned. "Now out I must change!" She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo chuckled and left her room. He turned back into a turtle and sat down on the couch waiting for her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She smiled and changed into a cute top, cute skirt and leggings. Then she went out and to Leo. "What do you think?" She asked.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo looked at her and he gulped as he stared at her blushing.  
"You look beautiful."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She blushed. "Thank you." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo nodded smiling at her.  
"Well I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She smiled. "Night." She said softly.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo got into his bed and fell asleep dreaming about Starla.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She smiled and went to her room climbing into bed and went to sleep.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Leo was already up in the dojo meditating.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph was already up smiling. 

She woke up and stretched. She got up and walked to the dojo and tilt her head.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck.

Leo was still meditating.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked. "Morning love." He said.

She sat next to him.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and said morning.

Leo opened his eyes and rubbed her leg.  
"How are you today sweetie?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and kissed her cheek 

She smiled. "I'm doing good. Teach me how to do that." She said.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
going to sleep see you tomorrow  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Ok.)  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Leo nodded.  
"Just focus concentrate and close your eyes."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her kissing her. 

She nodded and did as told closing her eyes.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss.

Leo went back to meditating.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked holding her close. 

She meditated beside him.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara deepened the kiss.  
"You're sexy Raph."

Leo was concentrating.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked rubbing her sides. 

She he soon lost concentration thinking about things.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Leo opened his eyes and looked at her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He started kissing her neck. 

She stayed silent lost in her thoughts.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled going down. 

She jumped and looked at him. "What?" She asked.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled.

"Is something wrong sweetie?"  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He started fingering her and licking her. 

She smiled and nodded. "I'm perfect." She said happily.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo nodded as he got up and went to go have lunch.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked inserting two fingers. 

She smiled before hearing her kittens and ran past him fast to hee kittens. "It's ok momma's here." She said softly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back shivering in delight.

Leo sat down at the table and had chips and a sandwich.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He fingered her. 

She smiled and got a bottle of milk and fed the kittens.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered shuddering in delight.

Leo continued eating.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon positioned himself entering her. 

She smiled softly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo finished eating and washed his dishes.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He started thrusting. 

She he smiled and wuietly sung to her kittens.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Leo walked over to them smiling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kept going faster and harder. 

She kept singing to them quietly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders whimpering.

Leo looked at them.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kissed her neck as he went. 

She smiled and giggled as she finished and played with them carefully.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo rubbed her shoulder smiling at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kept going faster and harder. 

She blushed looking at him. "Hi Leo. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. The kittens love hearing a song so I usually sing to them." She said softly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara climaxed all around him moaning.

"It's ok. I was listening too. You have a beautiful voice."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon hit climax filling her up. 

She blushed. "I'm not that good..." She said softly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted and moaned.

"Yeah you are," Leo said kissing her cheek.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He panted pulling out. 

She he blushed more and smiled at him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled him.  
"I love you Raph."

Leo smiled back at her kissing her lips softly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. "I love you too." He said. 

She blushed and kissed back.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek.

Leo pulled away and walked away.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her and hugged her. 

She thought and decided she didn't need to wait. "Leo wait." She called getting up and running after him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara hugged him back.

"What is it Star?" Leo asked her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. 

She smiled and kissed bum passionately deepening it.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his neck.

Leo churred kissing her roughly rubbing her hips.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He moaned a bit. 

She moaned quietly in the kiss.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara bit his neck hard drawing blood.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers French kissing her.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He looked at her. "What are you doing love?" He asked. 

She moaned loudly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara grinned at him.  
"Just marking you as mine sexy."

Leo wrestled with her tongue.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled. 

She he wrestled with his tongue but lost.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek softly.

Leo smirked and came out on top.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. 

She let Leo explore.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Leo started nipping and sucking her neck leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled hugging her close. 

She he blushed and moaned gripping his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara hugged him back.

Leo nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. 

She purred and mewled in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara grinned at him.

Leo took her clothes off and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. "Why don't we get something to eat?" He suggested. 

She moaned loudly arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded smiling at him.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He got up and stretched. 

She he meweled and moaned in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got dressed and waited for him.

Leo nipped and sucked her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He got his stuff on and smiled at her. 

She groaned and moaned in pleasure.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara went into his kitchen to make lunch.

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and followed. 

She screamed in pleasure arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara made turkey sandwiches with chips and sodas.

Leo fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. 

She mewled in pleasure scratching his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sat down and gave him his food as she started eating hers.

Leo rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and started eating after thanking her. 

She moaned loudly in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara continued eating then finished.

Leo then thrusted gently and slowly into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled as he ate and sook finished. 

She cried a bit in pain. slowly though she got used to it and moaned in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara washed their dishes.

Leo then increased his pace ramming into her faster.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. 

She screamed in pleasure arching her back towards him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed sitting down on the couch watching tv.

Leo gripped her hips slamming into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. 

She moaned getting close to her peak.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked looking up at him.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled smiling at her. 

She moaned as she reached her peak and climaxed around him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Leo filled her up with his seed pulling out panting.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled kissing her cheek. 

She panted smiling. "I love you Leo." She said softly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara stroked his cheek.

Leo smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
"I love you too."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her looking in her eyes. 

She purred quietly and cuddled into him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed gazing into his eyes.

Leo cuddled against her falling asleep.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Sorry!) 

he smiled at her. 

She closed her eyes slowly falling asleep.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
It's ok XD 

Clara cuddled against him and fell asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and held her before going to sleep.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up yawning.

Leo woke up nuzzling his mate awake.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph woke up and smiled at her. "Morning love." He said. 

She woke up yawning and smiled softly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled at him blushing.

Leo kissed her all over her face.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled kissing her. 

She giggled. "Leo!" She said smiling.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Leo chuckled and got up.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled holding her close. 

She smiled getting up and stretching.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got up and put her clothes on.

Leo looked at her and smiled.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. 

She put clothes on and smiled at him.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Leo went into the dojo to meditate.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He followed her and watched her. 

She smiled and went into the dojo and laid her head in his lap.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara made home fries bacon and eggs for everyone.

Leo smiled as he meditated keeping his eyes closed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. 

She smiled and closed her eyes.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Breakfast is ready for everyone!" Clara shouted to everyone.

Leo heard that and got up going to get his food taking her off of his lap.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and looked at her. 

She he olayfully whined before getting up following him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sat down with her plate of food and started eating.

Leo thanked her and got his plate of food and started eating.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and grabbed his plate before eating. 

She got hers and sat next to Leo before eating.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara continued to eat looking at Raph.

Leo continued to eat looking at Star.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her and rubbed her leg underneath the table. 

She smiled as she ate happily.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara finished her food then let out a small moan.

Leo heard that and glared at Raph as he finished eating.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He laughed a bit. 

She shook her head and put her plate in the sink before leaving.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled and blushed.

Leo went over to the tv and sat down watching tv.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her before kissing her. 

She went into the dojo and laid on the floor before closing her eyes.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Leo watched tv.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and rubbed her leg. 

She meditated silently.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan softly.

Leo got up and peeked into the dojo and smiled.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He moved his hand farther up. 

She he smiled a bit. "You can come in Leo." She said without opening her eyes.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled and whimpered.

Leo went into the dojo and sat beside her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and kissed and sucked on her neck. 

She smiled and moved her head into his lap.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned.

Leo closed his eyes and went back to meditating.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He grinned and went down farther. 

She meditates silently.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Leo continued to meditate.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked rubbing her. 

She soon heard small meows coming in.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled.

Leo heard them too and opened his eyes to see the kittens.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and started licking her. 

She he opened her eyes and laughed a bit. "Hello little ones. What are you doing?" She asked picking one of the kittens up.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gasped and whimpered.

Leo picked up two and nuzzled them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kept going pinching her nipples too. 

She smiled and listened as they meowed at her. "Well I don't know. Try and see if he'll join." She said smiling as she placed the kitten down. The rest of them jumped onto Leo.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Leo fell down to the ground as he was smothered in kittens.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked inserting two fingers pumping in and out. 

She giggled. "They want to play." She said.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back mewling.

Leo nodded as he was nuzzled and licked by them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked going faster. 

She he giggled and watched. the kittens playfully pawed at him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered her body racking with pleasure.

Leo then got up and gave the kittens to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon took his fingers out and positioned himself before entering. 

She smiled holding her kittens.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo watched her and laughed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He started thrusting in and out. 

She giggled nuzzling her kittens.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Leo went back to meditating.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He groaned in pleasure gripping her hips. 

She smiled kissing his cheek before getting up taking her kittens out.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders mewling.

Leo was concentrating.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kept going faster and harder. 

She smiled softly going to into Leo's room and set the kittens down. She laid down on the bed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak and came all around him.

Leo was soon done meditating and went to his room.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He reached his and climaxed in her filling her up. 

She had fallen asleep with her kittens surrounding her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted looking up at him.

Leo smiled and put the blankets on them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He panted pulling out and kissed her. 

She he smiled in her sleep. A few of the kittens looked at him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Leo laid down next to her falling asleep.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and picked her up carrying her to his bedroom. 

She cuddles into him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara yawned and fell asleep in his arms.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and laid down with her falling asleep.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Leo woke up nuzzling her awake.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He woke up and kissed her awake. 

She woke up yawning and smiled. "Morning Leo." She said softly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back. She went to the bathroom and threw up.

"Morning sweetheart," Leo purred to her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He followed her and held her hair back. "You should probably rest today." He said concerned. 

She he started feeling sick and went to the bathroom and threw up feeling awful.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Raph I'm pregnant!" Clara said happily.

Leo rubbed her back after following her.  
"Are you ok sweetie?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
His eyes widened and he smiled. "That's great!" He said happily. 

She smiled a little. "I think I might be pregnant." She said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded and tried to weakly stand up.

"That's wonderful baby!" Leo said excitedly.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He picked her up and smiled. 

She smiled and tried to stand up.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.

Leo picked her up bridal style carrying her to his room.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled carrying her back into the room. 

She blushed and smiled softly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara clung onto him.

Leo laid her down on his bed pulling the covers over her.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He laid down with her and put the covers over her. 

She smiled softly. "I love you." She said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara snuggled against him and fell asleep.

"I love you too baby," Leo churred cuddling against her falling asleep.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and went to sleep. 

She smiled softly and went to sleep.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Leo woke up nuzzling her awake.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and woke up stretching. 

She smiled as she woke up. "Morning." She said softly.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Actually can we do a time skip to where they give birth then end this rp?  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Sure.)  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok awesome 

Time skip months later 

Clara was in the lab giving birth.

Leo was with his mate rubbing her stomach.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph was with her holding her hand. "You can do it babe." 

She smiled softly "do you feel the baby kicking?" She asked.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed and pushed and out came two turtle boys.

Leo nodded smiling at her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. "You did great babe. They're beautiful." He said. 

She he smiled softly but then winced. "Love my water broke..." She said.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded and held them close to her.

Leo took her to the lab and put her on a table.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled softly.

she cried out in pain.  
1 hour ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo got Donnie and told her to push.  
1 hour ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She did as told pushin and screaming in pain.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Donnie and Leo both helped her.  
56 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She soon gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.  
54 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled up at Raph.

"She's beautiful sweetie," Leo cooed to her.  
52 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled back. "I love you." He said. 

She smiled and nodded.  
45 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I love you more Raph.'

"I love you so much baby."  
40 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled kissing her head. 

She smilrd.  
29 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The End


End file.
